plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Home
.:Welcome to the Plazma Burst 2 Wiki:. ' ' Our Wiki describes everything in Plazma Burst 2, and Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. The Enemies, Popular Custom Maps, Campaigns, Weaponry, Heroes, and more! Plazma Burst 2 is a browser-based shooter game, developed and mainly programmed by Eric Gurt with the help of Coolbuddy.com, and was set to be released to the Internet world in February of 2011 AD. This game features the sequel to Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, also created and mainly programmed by Eric Gurt. This game is programmed for Adobe Flash Player, and gameplay is based in a 2D environment. '' '' .:Question:. If you have a question about Plazma Burst 2, be sure to ask here. Question; How do you Talk on Multiplayer? I Play it all the Time but I Can't seem to Communicate with Anybody, Answer; Press Enter to talk while in a Map, and type in what you want to write and then press Enter again, but you can't Shoot or Move while typing. So it is better to hide and type, but be on the look out if there are People Swarming everywhere, you may get Killed. Blasterkiller 17:21, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Question: When making a teleporter does the player have to be in the center of the region? Answer: No, the player does not have to be in the center of the region,they have to be within the borders of the region. If you are having trouble getting one to work try extending the region below the floor. Delta501st 21:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Question: In map editor, how do you get characters to talk to eachother? Answer: Use trigger action 42. Put the text you want displayed in Parameter A and the speaker/colour in ParameterB. There is more info on the Map Editor page. Delta501st 21:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Question: Does anybody know the model of the new weapons? I do. Theres 3 new guns, gun_glock, gun_m4a1 and gun_sniper Question: Can you help me I can't play Plazma Burst 2 June 17 2012 and it doesnt load? Question: Whenever i try to go on social chat it says im banned when Ive never used it maybe something happened ingame automatically banning you from chatting how too choose colour for chat in map editor? for instance, what goes in param B for purple? .:News:. 8th of April 2011: Plazma Burst 2 Wiki has started. 13th of July 2011: Plazma Burst 2 Map Editor Wikia will join together with this Wikia. 24th of July 2011: Jerryjackson42 has officially declared that the name for the aliens is the Usurpians. But in the case of naming the Usurpian Ranks, instead of using "Usurpian", "Usurpation" is to be used. An example is use "Usurpation Soldier" instead of "Usurpian Soldier". Usurpations is to be used instead of Usurpians. 18th of November 2011: Welcome to Plazma Burst Wiki 2.0! *The Background has been changed, the Admins are balanced, and *I hope* that the 'editing' to Plazmamaps.wikia.com has been stopped. Thanks to Raze1 for the Admin right, but I stopped playing Plazma Burst (I got hacked). Is there any way that Raze 2 Wiki can team up with this one? I hope so. *1 March 2012: We have started the Level project. This is a project where every user helps to write information about Plazma Burst 2 levels. 8th of April 2012: Valkyrie3 is totally revitalizing Pages. (Home Page Changed.) 23rd of April 2012: Valkyrie3 Finishes Navigation Bar and Organizes Falkok Pages 24th of April 2012: Congratulations everyone! We have completed a lot of the level pages! Keep it up! 29th of April 2012: Eric Gurt has announced Plazma Burst 3. He estimated that it will come out somewhere between March and July 2013. He also said that he will re-work the Physics Engine. It is unnanounced if Plazma Burst 3 will be in 3D. 7th of June 2012: Eric Gurt tests out Version 1.17 of Plazma Burst 2, which so far Includes a New Alien Pistol that shoots Lasers, and a new Usupration Death Noise. A full list of changes can be found here. 11th of June 2012: The wiki reaches it's 100th member! QUICK NOTICE: We are completely changing the Weapons pages. I am editing them,, adding a grid as follows: Penetration stands for the number of blocks that it goes trough (in the map editor, 1 square is 1 block. If you place 2 walls in a row, and the weapon fires trough both of them, then it has 2 Penentration. Cost is the TOTAL cost for the weapon price and upgrades. RP10 stands for Rounds Per 10 Seconds. It shows how much bullets the weapon fires per 10 seconds. Damage is self explanitory, but WILL have to be tested on drones, not on other people in Multiplayer. Also the version 1.17 is now the default version. This is Raze1 speaking.I am proud on how this wikia has come.I remember the old days of this place.This was not the wikia it is today!I am proud of you all!!! .:Reminder:. To all un-registered Wikia Contributors, please register and help us make this Wiki a bigger and better place. And to all Anonymous contributors who thinks that they need money to register, no. Its completely Free, so I urge you all anonymous contributors to register and help us make this place bigger. .:Poll:. Welcome to the Polls Section! Here we will ask Questions for Fun, or what Should happen Next in the Plazma Burst Universe! The First one to get to 50 will be the Favorited Choice. As of Tuesday, May 22nd, 2012, Ladies and Gentlemen, it has Come down to the Ultimate Poll. Vote Smart, Vote Careful, Vote your Favorite! Ladies and Gentlemen, Here, is the Ultimate Poll. What is your Favorite Civil Security Soldier? Light: 14 Heavy: 2 Ghost: 50 - Winner! Boss: 14 {C}What is your Favorite Usurpation Soldier? Minor: 8 Major: 42 Advanced: 34 Destroyer: 20 {C}What is your Favorite Species? Human: 16 Civil Security: 38 Usurpian: 10 Falkonian: 50 - Winner! {C}What is your Favorite Major Character? Proxy: 6 Noir Lime: 4 The Marine: 5 Robot Omega: 50 - Winner! Who would Win in a Battle? A CS Ghost Army A Destroyer Usurpian Army An CS Lite Army led by The Marine 'User of The Month' BlasterKiller, Congratulations! Given for helping out this wikia a ton and having a good sense of what is right! If you would like to apply for 'User of The Month' go to this Page. Dear Plazma Burst 2 Wiki, ''' Thank you! It is an absolute honor to become User of The Month. I swear I will continue to cleanse and complete this Plazma Burst 2 Wiki, whenever I can! Thank you Plazma Burst 2 Wiki and Raze1 for such an honor. -Valkyrie3 '''BlasterKiller. In reply to being User Of The Month, Thank You. I am honored to be the User Of The Month. And I will continue to help this Wiki in any way I can. Blasterkiller 15:09, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Blasterkiller :D PBFacebook.png|link=http://www.facebook.com/pages/Plazma-Burst-2/ PB2.jpg Biggg.jpg Noir lime gore.jpg